Just To Talk
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: Jake comes over to Gia's house "Just To Talk" but it leads to something else. Jake/Gia Oneshot!


**A/N: Hi Guys! Im here with another story, I Did not type this one. This Time. My Cousin had and wanted me to put it on here so I did. I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!  
><strong>

**Parings: Jake/Gia**

**Rated: M**

**Just To Talk**

**By**

**ImaginalizedProductions**

* * *

><p>Inside Gia had heard the doorbell ring, She swiftly runs over to it and opens the door to see Jake stand in the doorway.<p>

"Um...Gia.. .." Jake started in an apprehensive tone "Can...Can we please talk?

"Sure, Come In." She said gesturing him to get inside the house. Once Gia closed the front door she then guided Jake to the living room, They Both sat down on the love seat with Gia on the left and Jake on the right side.

"So what did you want to talk about Jake?" Gia asked him.

"Our Relationship."

After about two hours of saying a whole speech from written, Gia began to bite her bottom lip and began looking at Jake up and down stopping at a certain place for about 5 seconds.

"GIA!" Jake said trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What!" She asked finally snapping out of her contemplation.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Umm?...I...You...Ugh...I Don't Know Jake!" She Snapped.

"Gia, I Said That I get really nervous around you sometimes, But that's only because I like you and I-" Jake started but was cut off by Gia pressing her lips into his.

Her lips are delicate, like the feeling of satin against his mouth. He runs one hand through her silky blonde hair, gently pulling on the ends. The other hand holds her head to him.

"Lets Go Upstairs, To My room." Gia said grabbing his hand leading him to her room.

She then jumped up closed her door,

Then Gia walks over to the bed and gets on it. She then moves closer to Jake and kisses him, he ends up kissing her back. They Both fell on the back on the bed. Gia pulled his jacket off and then rips his shirt open, He lays back with Gia on top of him. Gia takes off her boots and her pants revealing her black underwear and bra. She then takes off his shoes and his pants revealing his underwear.

They then continued their make out session. Gia then got flipped over by Jake and Jake began teasing Gia by kissing above her breast. She then groaned and bit her lip. He went down to her stomach and found a belly button ring.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a piercing?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yeah, now get to it lover boy." Gia said aching for him to be inside of her.

He then began to kiss her lower stomach, reaching her black underwear he begins taking it off. His hands caress the soft, smooth skin near her midsection as his kisses travel down her neck and across her breasts. He kisses a trail down to the sensitive place between her thighs.

One arm is wrapped around her right leg, hand caressing her stomach. The other hand skims the length of her left leg from ankle to inner thigh. Tilting his head down, he plants a sweet kiss on her sensitive folds. She shudders, breathing hard, eyes hooded with desire. She trails a hand down her body and runs her fingers through Jake's hair as he begins to please her.

Pulling his right hand from her thigh, he uses his thumb to run soft circles over her clit while he slips two fingers inside of her wetness. "Oh Fuck!" She screamed at Jake's fingers that were pumping in and out of her. Jake kept adding fingers and she kept moaning every time louder.

Kissing her inner thigh, he runs his other hand over her stomach and around her waist to grab hold of her soft tush. Hearing her soft moans become louder and more intense, he quickens the pace of his thumb, but replaces his fingers with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices.

He then pecks her on the lips and turns over. Gia then gets on top of him and kisses him on the lips and then starts to ride him. His hands go on her hips as she moves upon him. He then groans as she slows down and rocks her hips from side to side slowly.

She kissed him on the lips as he pushed into her threshold, she gasped and bit her lip, then the rest of his length slid into her easily due to her wetness.

Jake could feel her insides clamping around his erection which meant that Gia was coming. She pushed down on him harder. "I'm gonna coming Jake!"Gia said screaming out his name as she drenched his cock."Gia!"Jake moan as he came inside her.

Gia had then laid right next to Jake "Whoa." Jake said looking at Gia as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I Really did not expect our conversation leading to this" He said surprised.

Gia then looked at Jake and kissed him again. After that she snuggled up next to him and then said.

"Yes" Gia said looking up to meet his eyes that were on her, "Yes What?" He asked.

"I Like You Back, Jake."


End file.
